Tipos de abrazos
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Desde un abrazo mudo a otro directo, hay muchos tipos de abrazos que valen la pena explorar, por supuesto de mano de Gray y Juvia. Status: Completo aunque si se me ocurre algo para esta serie lo subiré.
1. Abrazo mudo

**Nuevo proyecto que vengo haciendo desde casi un mes XDD pero ya tengo la cantidad de capítulos que quería así que por eso vengo ya a publicar por fin.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Texto en **negritas** es dialogo.

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 _Mudo_

" _Este abrazo en el que se transmiten todo sin decir una sola palabra"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Con las manos en los bolsillos camino entre la gente, su semblante serio contrastaba mucho con su sentir. Estaba preocupado y más luego de haberla perdido de vista, había esperado impaciente a que volviera del baño pero luego de 15 minutos supo que no lo haría.

Sabía que estaba dolida y entendía perfectamente que quería estar sola pero se negaba a otorgarle ese derecho, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de sus días más grises y al mismo tiempo se imagino a su novia en el mismo estado; se le encogió el corazón y su ceño se frunció, si no había tolerado ver a Erza llorar sola cuando eran niños ahora menos toleraría que Juvia lo hiciera.

Llego al baño de mujeres, dudo un segundo pero luego se recordó a sí mismo la situación que lo ocupaba, a la mierda la educación. Entró decidido pero internamente agradeció que no hubiera nadie —los milagros si existían al parecer — el sonido inconfundible de un sollozar era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, camino con paso tranquilo y tal como había abierto la otra puerta, abrió la más cercana a la pared del fondo, donde estaba seguro se encontraba la peliazul.

En efecto, estaba ahí; encorvada sobre el inodoro, abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro en estas. Su ceño se frunció aún más y con algo de rudeza la obligo a reincorporarse, Juvia no se opuso en ningún momento pero tampoco lo miró.

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y no necesitaba observar su cara para saberlo, dio un paso hacía ella y sin decir nada la abrazo, envolviéndola en sus brazos, intentando hacerle sentir su apoyo y comprensión, él también había perdido a personas importantes así que sabía que no necesitaba hablar para confortarla, solo debía estar ahí, abrazándola, mudo de palabras pero lleno de sentimientos.

Tal vez no podía regresarle a su tío, ni podría evitar que su pérdida le doliese pero lo que si podía hacer era ayudarla a continuar, como lo había hecho él ya tantas veces.

Así se quedaron juntos, en silencio... hasta que las lagrimas de la ojiazul terminaron por menguar.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Bien estos drabbles/OS serán de tipos de abrazos, cada uno vendrá especificado al inicio :D esto lo vi en el fandom de Pokémon con la pareja del FerrisWheelShipping pero quise hacer una versión gruvia *o* las definiciones de cada abrazo no son mías ni de la chica según sé, así que no puse el disclaimer XDD**

 **Si alguien quiere toda la lista de abrazos para hacer su versión pueden pedírmela por MP :D**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	2. Abrazo con extra

**_Bueno no tengo excusas esta vez, simplemente me había dado flojera actualizar jajaja me envicie con un anime y bueno... ya me comprenderán XDD_**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Texto en **negritas** es dialogo.

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 ** _Abrazo con "extra"_**

" _Abrázalo y además acaricia su pelo, su espalda, dale un beso o susúrrale algo al oído"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Gray gruño cuando se vio solo por fin, el día había sido un suplicio, desde primera hora de la mañana había estado _inquieto_ pero no por un mal presentimiento o porque tuviera preocupaciones; o quizás si era preocupación pero no una cualquiera, era grave y grande que lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Y qué era eso que lo tenía tan alterado?

Juvia, su novia. Recién llevaban unos días viviendo juntos y no podía soportar verla a todo momento y no es que le molestará su presencia, estaba feliz de que hubieran dado un paso tan importante en su relación, de verdad que lo estaba pero esa sensación se veía opacada por otra, la cual era la razón de sus problemas.

La peliazul era recatada para vestir, casi nunca llevaba nada demasiado llamativo, su look consistía casi en abrigos, blusas y faldas largas; por ello no se había imaginado que su novia tenía también ropa atrevida y sexy, sus pijamas —específicamente— eran dignas de esos calificativos. Si no conociera a su novia — y tuviera que imaginar su ropa para dormir — creería que usaría un conjunto de camisa y pantalón de algodón pero no era así, la chica usaba camisones cortos de seda o con encaje, los cuales delineaban perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo. Al inicio había pensado que lo había usado la primera noche que durmieron juntos solo para seducirlo — lo cual había conseguido — pero luego —al buscar su ropa en la mañana — se había percatado de que no era el caso, esa era la ropa que realmente usaba para dormir.

Y lo cierto es que eso no le había molestado, es más le había gustado descubrir aquello pero sentía que de verla así terminaría por sucumbir a la lujuria que su mente ayudaba a avivar con pensamientos insanos de Juvia vestida con aquellas prendas que ya empezaba a odiar y amar —amabas cosas al mismo tiempo — cada maldita noche y bueno, tenía que dormir.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a la ojiazul, tenía el cabello húmedo por lo que supo que la chica se había duchado ya. Al terminar con ese pensamiento pues su vista se poso en su cuerpo, iba vestida solo con una de sus camisas, le quedaba un poco grande del torso pero —como si se tratará de una broma — apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su trasero por unos cuantos centímetros.

Maldijo mentalmente al notar que ver así a Juvia lo excitaba más que todos sus camisones, ella no pareció notarlo y paso a su lado hasta llegar al tocador, se sentó y comenzó a cepillar su cabello con calma, carraspeó un poco queriendo que ella lo notará.

— **¿Pasa algo, Gray-sama?** — inquirió en una voz suave al tiempo que se giraba para quedar frente a frente.

Se quedo callado pensando que decir, su mente era un caos, no sabía si reclamarle por usar un atuendo tan _inapropiado_ o agradecerle por mostrarle tan bella imagen. Se levanto sin decir nada y Juvia lo imito confusa, la abrazo asegurándose que sus cuerpos se pegaran lo más posible y recargo su barbilla en su hombro.

— **Gray-sama...** — la peliazul se sonrojo por su cercanía, lo sabía solo con oír su voz.

— **No vuelvas a usar otra cosa para dormir** — susurró en su oído, besó su cuello al tiempo que subía la camisa y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda — **¿entiendes?**

La fémina soltó un gemido de sorpresa y se aferró a sus hombros — **Juvia... lo entiende** — musitó sin dejes de protesta o desacuerdo y él sonrió con suficiencia.

— **Hoy tampoco vamos a dormir** — declaró con voz ronca, la cargó —aun estando abrazados— y la llevo hasta la cama luego de que Juvia gritará emocionada un "ah Gray-sama es insaciable" y sin quitar su sonrisa se dispuso a hacerle el amor.

 _Quién diría que Gray Fullbuster preferiría ver a su novia con una camisa vieja y fea en lugar de un bonito y sensual camisón de seda._

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Este es bastante diferente al anterior pero bueno xDD no pude evitar hacer algo más "fuerte" por decirlo de alguna manera XDD es que no puedo dejar de ver a Gray tan sensualon para con Juvia XDD en fin no tengo mucho que decir salvo que gracias por los fav/follow y los review :D**

 **Espero este también les guste n.n**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	3. Abrazo estrangulador

**_Si tarde con estas actualizaciones pero realmente no había tenido tiempo ;w; mucho que hacer, en fin no los aburro con esto y les dejo leer._**

 ** _Ya saben notas al final :D_**

 _._

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 _Estrangulador_

" _Abrázalo con todas tus fuerzas, como si así pudieras exprimir todo su amor"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Gray estaba por declarar mentalmente inestable a su novia, quizás se había vuelto una de esas chicas lunáticas y matonas de anime que Lucy le había mostrado alguna vez.

¿Y por qué lo decía?

Juvia lo estaba abrazando.

¿Y eso que tenía de malo se preguntaran?

Nada, si es que ignorabas el hecho de que —literalmente— le estaba sacando el aire de los pulmones a base de presión.

— J-Juvia... — intentó apartarla y no había podido, ahora intentaba hablar pero el aire le estaba faltando, carajo que Juvia sí que tenía fuerza. — Suéltame ya — soltó ya poniéndose de un azul parecido al de los ojos de ella.

— Juvia no va a soltar a Gray-sama — dijo mientras seguía aprisionándolo entre sus brazos — no hasta que pueda exprimir su amor.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Juvia? — preguntó ahora sintiéndose asustado por las palabras que había dicho.

— Levy-san le prestó un libro muy interesante a Juvia y Gajeel-kun insistió en que ese libro le había servido para que Levy-san aceptara casarse con él, así que Juvia exprimirá todo el amor de Gray-sama y así se casaran — canturreó ahora perdida en sus fantasías, esas mismas que al Fullbuster le daba miedo descubrir.

— Si sigues así no va a haber ninguna boda — comenzó a explicar pero luego se detuvo para tomar aire pero la ojiazul lo apretó con más fuerza, quizá por miedo o porque pensara que aquello de "exprimir" su amor no estaba funcionando pero tomando toda su rabia hacía Gajeel y su desesperación por la actitud de su novia, gritó lo que esperaba no fueran sus últimas palabras — ¡Porque estaré jodidamente muerto!

Y como si aquellas fueran unas palabras mágicas, la chica lo soltó y se deleito con la sensación de sus pulmones llenos de aire.

— Juvia casi... — su habla se detuvo de repente cuando pudo ver el rostro de Juvia, estaba a punto de llorar y eso lo puso nervioso, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, bajo ninguna circunstancia y menos a su novia. — ¿Qué... qué te pasa? — preguntó con la voz entrecortada y el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

— ¡Gray-sama no va a casarse nunca con Juvia! — y rompió en llanto, Gray intento calmarla pero cada vez la fémina lloraba más y más fuerte.

El moreno ya no sabía en qué momento había pasado de ser la víctima al victimario, es decir solo había querido que Juvia lo soltara y ahora estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

— ¡De acuerdo! — gritó y de nueva cuenta la peliazul se detuvo solo para mirarlo — nos casaremos pero ya deja de llorar — soltó intentando no sonrojarse y poner una mirada dura.

Pero como era costumbre la Loxar ignoro todo aquello y se lanzo a sus brazos.

— ¡Juvia esta tan feliz! — se colgó de su cuello y ahora por segunda vez en el día su vida pendía de un hilo por las emociones de su novia.

— ¡Juvia me ahorcas! — mierda que ahora todo parecía un deja vú, intento soltarse de su agarre pero esta vez tampoco funciono.

— Juvia ama a Gray-sama — y por segunda vez en el día Juvia estaba perdida en Gruvialandia.

— ¡Si pero ya suéltame! — exigió mientras intentaba apartarla.

Al parecer había algunas cosas que no habían cambiado.

¿Por qué no podía tener una novia más normal?

Una que no quisiera matarlo de amor.

Aunque bueno, morir con su cabeza hundida en los pechos de Juvia no era una mala forma de partir.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Como ven decidí no poner negritas, desde que FF cambió la forma en que salen no me gusta como se ve ;w; parecen ser más grandes y de otra fuente que la del resto del texto así que, volveré a la antigua usansa de todo normal. Claro que para las notas de autora y demás las seguiré poniendo.**

 **Respecto a este OS quería hacerlo divertido XDD la descripción así lo pone y bueno sabemos que no hay nada más divertido que ver a Juvia y Gray XDD el último comentario de él no pude evitarlo así que ojala no les moleste XDD**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	4. Abrazo sorpresivo

**Volví a tardarme con esto, lo siento. No los aburrire con mis pato aventuras y el porqué no había actualizado, mejor los dejo leer.**

 **Notas al final :3**

 _._

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 _Abrazo sorpresivo_

" _Cuando tu pareja esté distraída, sorpréndela por detrás tomándola por la cintura o los hombros. Apriétala fuerte y hazle saber cuánto la amas"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

A Juvia le encantaba pasar tiempo con su novio — oh que bien se sentía llamarlo así — era en los momentos en que estaban solos cuando podía disfrutar de una de las facetas más escondidas del muchacho, no es que no le gustara la forma de ser de Gray sino que disfrutaba ver un poco de sus románticas y rosas fantasías cumplidas.

Por ello siempre buscaba tiempo para que pudieran disfrutar en completa intimidad, porque de caso contrario su amado Gray-sama evitaba portarse tan atento. Claro que dejaba tiempo para que ambos pudieran disfrutar la compañía de sus amigos — suerte que tuvieran tantos en común — a veces tenía que obligar al moreno a asistir pero sabía que al final disfrutaba las reuniones.

A ella le gustaba observar a su novio desde la distancia, solo así podía aprender sus gestos y reacciones. Era importante para su relación el que se conocieran y Juvia no escatimaba esfuerzos para cumplir con esa tarea.

Pero también había ocasiones en las que sus ganas de estar cerca de Gray le vencían, esas veces le gustaba aventarse hacía él y abrazarlo tan fuertemente que sus brazos se cansaban de inmediato. Pero es que las expresiones que el moreno ponía esas veces le gustaban más que otras, porque eran completamente naturales, Gray no podía evitarlas y las encontraba adorables.

Para lograr eso, se esforzaba por pasar inadvertida, si alguien lograba verla antes de tiempo, Gray volteaba y entonces su mirada la hechizaba de tal manera que no podía cumplir con su misión. Así es como al final del día pasaba más tiempo esperando el momento preciso para abrazar a su novio que haciendo otra cosa.

Sonaría triste pero para ella era algo natural y divertido, aparte así también se podía enterar de varios chismes, porque nadie la notaba cuando se ponía en modo oculto, así había sabido que Lucy y Natsu eran novios desde hacía 2 meses y no uno como habían dicho; también sabía que Gajeel estaba preparando ya la forma en que le pediría matrimonio a Levy, que Laxus y Mira se llevaban tan bien que se lanzaban miradas intensas cada 2 minutos —exactos, los había contado varias veces —. Y muchas otras cosas más.

— Nos vemos hielito.

— Adiós Gray.

Aquellas palabras fueron música para sus oídos, ya era la hora. Se lanzó al ataque y como ocurría cada vez se llevo a su novio por delante.

— ¡Gray-sama! — lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, aun estando en el suelo.

— ¡Oe! no me abraces de esa forma — sí, Gray odiaba verse sorprendido pero siempre ignoraba ese hecho. — Suéltame Juvia.

— Esta bien — dijo mientras lo soltaba y se paraba, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

— Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso — reprochó mientras la miraba mal.

— Juvia lo sabe.

— Entonces ¿por qué sigues haciéndolo? — preguntó entre intrigado y molesto.

— Juvia es una niña mal portada — como si eso fuera suficiente, la discusión terminó. Gray la tomó de la muñeca y la saco del lugar.

Y ella sonrió porque además de aprender de su novio, también recibía un premio al finalizar el día.

Nadie, ni su Gray-sama, sospechaba que todo había sido planeado con total precisión. Juvia no era tonta y menos cuando se trataba de Gray Fullbuster, ella era la mayor experta en Graylogía.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Bien eso fue todo, siento que el final quedo raro pero me gusto este OS por lo que decidí dejarlo así uvu**

 **Ojala les haya gustado.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	5. Abrazo cargador

**No tengo mucho que decir respecto a este capítulo salvo que siento me quedo muy OoC pero como me gusto así lo subo XDD**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Notas al fina.**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 _Abrazo Cargador_

" _Consiste en abrazar a tu pareja y alzarla al mismo tiempo"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Estaba cansado, luego de un vuelo de 5 horas solo tenía ganas de llegar a su casa y dormir en su cómoda cama. No tenía problema en viajar, de hecho le gustaba pero lo único que no soportaba era la idea de alejarse de Juvia y no era porque fuera un loco enamorado como en las películas que ella y Lucy — e incluso Erza — veían cada que podían, no, era más bien que luego de un mes suponía que la chica estaría demasiado cariñosa.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro al ver que por fin había llegado, pago el costo del taxi y tomo sus maletas. La puerta se abrió y se preparo para recibir a la peliazul pero en vez de verse derribado por esta lo que recibió fue un saludo afectuoso.

— Bienvenido Gray — la voz serena de Erza lo saco de su sorpresa y junto a ella se hallaban Lucy y Natsu y por lo que alcanzaba a notar sus demás amigos también estaban.

— Gracias — respondió nervioso luego de ver como la paciencia de la pelirroja iba en descenso, se abrió paso hasta el interior de su casa y luego de saludar a todos los presentes se dispuso a dejar las maletas en su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que todo —absolutamente todo— estaba tal cual lo había dejado al marcharse, lo sabía porque había ropa suya tirada por todo el lugar. Examino el baño y noto que incluso su afeitadora seguía sobra el lavabo y su toalla estaba tirada junto a esta.

— ¿Gray? — salió del baño para poder contestarle a la rubia.

— Enseguida voy — respondió y la chica asintió para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

«Qué raro» pensó al darse cuenta que no había visto a Juvia afuera y tampoco parecía haber dormido en casa.

Negó levemente apartando los pensamientos negativos que intentaban llenar su cabeza, su novia era incapaz de engañarlo, es decir, sino había volteado a ver a nadie desde que se había enamorado de él, menos lo haría a tales alturas de su relación.

Salió de la habitación y se acerco a Erza — pues era la más cercana a él — no podía quedarse tranquilo hasta saber dónde estaba la ojiazul.

— Erza — llamó y su ceño se frunció un poco mas sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, aun le era difícil mostrarse tan cercano y pendiente de la Loxar — ¿donde... — trago duro y se obligo a terminar la pregunta — ¿donde está Juvia?

La fémina de ojos marrones esboza una sonrisa y Gray casi gruñe pero se abstiene solo para poder escuchar su respuesta.

— No te preocupes, ya viene en camino — dice tranquila con la sonrisa todavía pintada en el rostro.

Quiere pedirle más explicaciones pero su mejor amigo — por desgracia — irrumpe con su usual gritoneo y estupidez. Se distraer en apariencia pero lo cierto es que su mente no deja de pensar en Juvia y el porqué no está ahí, porqué no ha venido a recibirlo luego de un mes de no verse.

Se aísla de todos, encerrándose en el cuarto que comparte con su novia, realmente la extraña y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta deseaba tenerla sobre él, diciéndole cuanto lo había echado de menos mientras amenazaba con romper a llorar.

— Juvia... — susurra sin darse cuenta, toma su celular para llamarla pero lo guarda al oír la puerta abrirse.

— ¡Gray-sama! — ahí está, la voz que ha esperado oír desde que había puesto un pie en su hogar, se gira para verla de frente . Y ella se lanza a sus brazos, colgándose de su torso como si temiera que pudiera volver a irse si lo soltaba.

— Juvia lo ha extrañado mucho, mucho, mucho... — sigue repitiendo la palabra y no puede evitar sonreír al ver su deseo cumplido. La calla con un beso, la ojiazul se sorprende pero le corresponde luego de un par de segundos, se separa de ella y la mira con una sonrisa

— Yo también te extrañe — admite y el rubor cubre el rostro de la fémina al tiempo que sonríe dichosa.

Pero luego recuerda su ausencia y sin poder evitarlo se muestra serio — ¿dónde estabas? — pregunta con una voz igual a su semblante.

— Juvia fue por el pastel — explica un tanto confusa y eso causa el mismo efecto en él.

— ¿Qué pastel? — por alguna razón siente que algo está olvidando.

— ¿Gray-sama lo olvido? — pregunta sorprendida y de pronto tiene miedo de aquello — hoy es el cumpleaños de Gray-sama — aclara mirándolo divertida.

Se da un golpe mental por tener tan mala memoria, es verdad. Vuelve a sonreír al entender todo realmente Juvia se esforzaba mucho por él. Pronto siente como la fémina recarga su rostro en su hombro.

— Juvia no dejará que Gray-sama se vaya de nuevo — habla sin cambiar de posición — Juvia no soporta está en casa sin Gray-sama y menos en su cumpleaños — de alguna forma eso lo conmueve.

La alza mientras aún están unidos en aquel abrazo y le da un beso más, uno que muestra cuanto la extraño.

— La próxima vez te llevare conmigo — le promete y solo recibe un "Juvi" de respuesta, ríe levemente y la aprieta aún más.

 _Él tampoco aguantaría estar lejos de ella tanto tiempo, otra vez._

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Como dije siento que me pase de OoC con Gray pero meh no pude evitarlo y me gusto como quedo así que así lo publico XDD intentaré que el próximo me salga más IC.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	6. Abrazo cucharita

**Bueno igual que en las demás actualizaciones no tengo mucho que decir XDD solo...**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Notas al fina.**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 _Cucharita_

" _Uno de los preferidos de los enamorados: consiste en acostarse de lado y abrazarse mientras descansan. Así podrán tener un sueño reparador"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

La verdad ni siquiera sabía cómo habían terminado así, la noche anterior al haberse metido a la cama, la había envuelto en un abrazó y se había quedado dormido. Lo hacía así porque le gustaba dormir con el aroma del cabello de Juvia, olía a rosas y jazmín pero con un toque a sal de mar, y por más que sonará raro le ayudaba a dormir.

Era una suerte para él que Juvia no se molestará en lo más mínimo pero al mismo tiempo era molesto porque ella no se casaba de recordarle ese hecho y aunque siempre explicaba el motivo, la Loxar se perdía en sus fantasías alegando que la única razón es que a él era un hombre romántico y que su amor no le permitía estar lejos de ella, ni a la hora de dormir.

Pero ese no era tanto el problema, lo que si era uno realmente era que su amada novia era muy inquieta y al final terminaba con ella pegada a él en posiciones incomodas, y no la clase de incomodidad por malas posturas que pudieran producir lesiones sino la incomodidad de partes de su cuerpo — sus pechos, para ser más exactos — pegados a su cara.

Quiso suspirar pero en vez de eso gruño, los pechos de la oji-azul se apretaron más contra su rostro y el sonrojo ya era demasiado visible en su rostro. Intento apartarla pero temía despertarla y que armará un drama al malinterpretar su acción.

Juvia volvió a moverse y aprovecho para intentar zafarse de la situación pero al final termino con la cara bien hundida entre los grandes pechos de la Loxar.

— Gray-sama — susurró entre sueños — a Juvia le gusta lo que le hace...

El rojo se encendió en su rostro, ¿qué clase de sueños estaba teniendo?

— J-Juvia... — intento llamarla pero esta ni se inmuto.

Quiso ver el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche pero su posición no se lo permitía. Volvió a suspirar pero esta vez rendido, al parecer era el preció que tenía que pagar por dormir oliendo el exquisito aroma del cabello azulino de su novia.

Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo, si era lo único que necesitaba pues lo aceptaba. Además así dormía entre dos almohadas muy suaves.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Bueno creo que esta vez me salió más IC Gray pero cabe destacar que intente sacar el lado pervertido de él, yo se que lo tiene XDD lo ha demostrado varias veces así que ya por eso este escrito es así.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	7. Abrazo torcido

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir XDD solo...**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Notas al final.**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 _Torcido_

" _Es ese abrazo tan intenso que incluso doblas ligeramente a tu pareja hacia atrás"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Estaba molesto y preocupado, tanto que nadie se había atrevido a quedarse junto a él más de cinco minutos, ni siquiera Natsu o Erza. Pero es que ellos no entendían, y hasta cierto punto él tampoco lo hacía pero aún así no podía quitarse esos sentimientos.

Y es que desde que habían comenzado a salir, había aclarado con Juvia que no se la pasarían juntos, que habría misiones que seguiría haciendo con su equipo y que ella podría seguir acompañando a Gajeel si quería. Mas nunca se habría imaginado que, algún día Juvia saliera en una misión con él.

De todos los miembros del gremio, Laxus era la última persona con la que hubiera creído que Juvia saldría de misión, aceptaba que ella era fuerte, no por nada había sido maga clase S en el pasado, pero el Dragon Slayer del rayo ya tenía a sus lacayos, ellos lo acompañaban siempre, por lo que no necesitaba a SU novia.

Sin embargo, Juvia había aceptado de inmediato y se había ido con el rubio. Lo peor es que ni Juvia ni Laxus se habían visto en desacuerdo con ese hecho, el nieto de Makarov más bien parecía divertido de que ella fuera su compañera, y en lo más profundo de él quiso pensar que eso se debía a que habían sido compañeros en el equipo B durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero eso no convencía a su parte racional, había algo más y lo sabía, pero desconocía que era eso que le faltaba.

Lo único bueno es que ya había pasado los tres días que duraba la dichosa misión, por lo que faltaba poco para que Juvia llegara y entonces podría volver a su estado de siempre. Vio el reloj con impaciencia, si todo había salido de acuerdo a lo esperado, la Loxar debería de llegar en cinco minutos. Por ello se obligó a mantener la calma durante ese tiempo.

— Bienvenidos Laxus, Juvia — la voz alegre de Mirajane le aviso lo que necesitaba escuchar sin tener que voltear y fulminar con la mirada al rubio.

— Gracias Mira-san — soltó amable la oji-azul y supo que pronto se lanzaría a sus brazos por lo que se preparo para ello.

— ¿Dónde está mi abuelo? — la pregunta de Laxus había sido seria y eso le dio mala espina.

— El maestro está en su oficina — avisó la Strauss, al parecer ella era ajena a la situación que pasaba, al menos en su perspectiva.

— Andando, acuática.

— Hai.

Así ambos pasaron de él y se dirigieron a la oficina de Makarov, no iban serios ni nada por el estilo, de hecho había notado una sonrisa burlona por parte del Dreyar cuando lo había mirado de reojo. Soltó un gruñido y sin querer comenzó a congelar el vaso que sostenía en su mano.

— Gray — la voz de Mirajane lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue entonces cuando notó lo que había hecho, pero no pudo disculparse debido a las palabras de la albina — ¿estás celoso?

Oh y ahí estaba la mirada que tanto había evitado provocar en la maga del Satan Soul.

— No estoy celoso — masculló enojado, porque no lo estaba simplemente no se fiaba de Laxus.

— Juvia te ama, no te va a engañar y menos con Laxus — siguió hablando sin siquiera escucharlo, lo sabía — ella le tiene miedo, te lo aseguro.

— Ya te dije que no estoy celoso — le contestó con el ceño fruncido — solo no confió en él, sé que trama algo.

La oji-azul se quedo callada y simplemente se fue, por lo que supo que había dado en el clavo y que si había algo que Laxus tramaba. En ese momento, notó como el rubio y su novia bajaban por las escaleras, Juvia llevaba en sus manos un papel que veía con ojos de amor y a su lado Laxus la miraba divertido.

— Muchas gracias Laxus-san — canturreó ella sin despegar la vista del papel.

— Te lo ganaste — dijo el Dragon Slayer y palmeo con una sonrisa la cabeza de SU novia.

Sin pensarlo se levantó y camino con grandes zanjadas hasta llegar con ambos, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada rabiosa le arrebato el papel a la maga de agua y lo miró.

Entonces se dio cuenta que su mal presentimiento no había sido errado y de hecho, que era mucho peor de lo que había pensando.

— Gray-sama — la peli-azul se alzó de puntillas para intentar recuperar lo que le había quitado pero como era más alto no lo había logrado — Juvia quiere seguir mirando la foto de Gray-sama.

La maga intento dar pequeños saltos para alcanzar pero había sido más rápido y había estirado la mano con la que sostenía la fotografía, una de cuando era niño y de hecho era la foto más vergonzosa que había visto de sí mismo. Por ningún motivo pretendía que Juvia la viera.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste? — preguntó al Dreyar, ignorando los intentos de su novia por recuperar su preciada fotografía.

Laxus volvió a sonreír burlón y paso de él. Aquello si había sido el colmo, también se giró pero antes de poder ir tras el oji-verde sintió como era jalado hacía atrás.

— ¡Oe! — y si, era precisamente Juvia quien se había colgado de su cuello para intentar alcanzar aquel papel.

— Juvia solo quiere tener una linda fotografía de cuando Gray-sama era pequeño — dijo mientras seguía intentando, pero por su voz sabía que intentaba no llorar.

Aquello le hizo sentir culpable, qué más daba que Juvia viera aquella foto, lo había visto desnudo un millón de veces así como la mayoría del gremio, y eso era mucho más vergonzoso. Soltó un suspiro y le dio la dichosa fotografía.

— No se la muestres a nadie ¿entiendes? — pidió un tanto serio pero sabía que Juvia lo comprendería.

— ¡Juvia no lo hará! — prometió la Loxar y sonrió por eso — Esto es para el álbum de recuerdos de Juvia y Gray-sama, solo nosotros y nuestros futuros hijos, lo pueden ver.

Asintió, a pesar de las declaraciones de la chica, y la tomó de la mano — salgamos de aquí antes de que algo más suceda — la peli-azul no se negó y ambos salieron del gremio. Mientras tanto el Dragon Slayer sonrió en complicidad con la mayor de los Strauss.

— Le sacaste copias ¿cierto? — preguntó la fémina con una sonrisa en apariencia inocente.

— Las suficientes — confirmo el mago de rayo y rió, eso se sacaba el Fullbuster por hacer llorar a su mujer, no le importaba que hubiera sido sin querer.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Sip este capítulo incluyo LaMi o MiraXus como le llamen, ¿por qué? no sé simplemente fui escribiendo y conforme lo hacía esto salió, la verdad tenía ganas de hacer algo así desde antes, osea que Juvia se fuera de misión con Laxus (sin cosas de amor ni nada de por medio) así que aquí se me dio la oportunidad y bueno no quise desaprovechar, no sé si volveré a poner otra pareja que no sea GruVia pero bueno.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado y no me haya quedado tan OoC.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	8. Abrazo eterno

**Bueno no tengo mucho que explicar la universidad me ha consumido pero ya trabajo en varios fics y actualizaciones, lo cierto es que había olvidado que tenía esto escrito desde hace casi un mes, por lo que hoy que rebusque entre mis documentos y me di cuenta que estaba terminado me dije a mi misma que debía publicarlo para que supieran que no estoy muerta (?) Regresaré pronto lo prometo XDD**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Notas al final.**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

 _.0._

* * *

 **.**

 _Eterno_

" _¿Quién dice que hay prisa? Ya sea recostados o de pie, fúndanse en un abrazo largo, de esos que parecen no tendrán final"_

.

* * *

.

Antes de comenzar a salir con Juvia, se preguntó muchas veces si lograría ser capaz de aguantar su personalidad tan fluctuante, porque admitía que la peli-azul era impredecible, podría pasar de estar en un estado pasivo a uno triste o celoso; y lo cierto es que desde siempre había apreciado la tranquilidad, y las pocas veces que había pensado en cómo sería la mujer con la que pudiera compartir sus días, en esos pensamientos, había evocado la imagen de una chica bastante tranquila, dulce y un poco enojona, suponía que eso último era en consecuencia de convivir con Ur, Erza y Lucy.

Juvia Loxar estaba muy lejos de ser como ellas, más si estaba a su lado, y en primera instancia eso lo confundió, pero conforme fueron pasando los días, las semanas y los meses, se sorprendió de notar que poco a poco, y con un poco de esfuerzo, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar al lado de la Loxar, y al parecer a ella le sucedía lo mismo.

Su novia cambió mientras su relación avanzaba, porque dejo de mostrarse tan celosa, dejo de ser tan complaciente para con él, incluso se había llegado a molestar y eso había sido algo que no había creído posible.

Pero era una realidad, Juvia había resultado ser algo muy cercano a lo que sus pocos razonamientos, sobre el tema amoroso y de pareja, habían generado.

— ¿Gray-sama ya eligió la película de hoy? — la suave voz de la oji-azul captó su atención y sonrió ladinamente, en un gesto casi inexistente.

— Ya, solo te esperaba — avisó y la fémina sonrió en consecuencia, pero a diferencia de él, su sonrisa era grande y notable.

— Juvia hacía palomitas — dijo y le dio un gran tazón — porque Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no puede ver una película sin palomitas de maíz.

— Es casi un pecado — bromeó y le hizo un gesto para que se acostará a su lado. Había decidido pasar la tarde viendo películas en la comodidad de su habitación y obviamente a Juvia la idea le había fascinado.

— Juvia cree que Gray-sama está exagerando — rió ligeramente y se sentó el borde de la cama para poder quitarse los zapatos, mientras la veía de espaldas, sonrió un poco más y dejó el tazón de palomitas en la mesa de noche, no quería que se regaran por la cama.

La Loxar se giró para poder acostarse pero fue jalada por el moreno, sin poder evitarlo quedo sobre él, mientras le daba la espalda y sus fuertes brazos la rodearon.

Notó como se había sorprendido y por ello sonrió más tiempo, tomó las palomitas y depositó el tazón sobre el regazo de Juvia, ella no se lo había esperado pero contrariamente a lo que pasaba antes, ahora simplemente se había recargado en él y tomado las palomitas.

Gray la abrazó por la cintura y recargo su barbilla en su hombro.

— Así estaremos más cómodos — dijo y tomó el control remoto para poder reproducir la película y por consecuencia, el silencio se hizo presente.

Aun cuando el Fullbuster intento prestar atención a la cinta, su mente volvió a pensar que no había sido un error, que a pesar de todo, Juvia era la chica más adecuada para él.

— Si Gray-sama no va a prestar atención a la película, entonces Juvia la cambiará — amenazó de pronto la oji-azul, viéndolo por sobre el hombro.

— Eso sería trampa — se quejó, y tomo nota de no estar pensando demasiado.

La Loxar sonrió y tomó un puño de palomitas, las cuales llevo hasta su boca — diga "ah" Gray-sama — abrió la boca como se lo pidió y comió gustoso las palomitas de maíz.

Estuvieron de nuevo en silencio otro par de minutos, ahora atentos a la película, pero de igual forma Gray no puedo evitar pensar cuanto le gustaría quedarse así por todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **No sé si tengo OoC en este capítulo, pero la verdad es que siento que si XDD un poco y me suele pasar con Gray pero well no soy Mashima pa ponerlo siempre IC, hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero a veces también me gusta doblegarlo tantito XDD Juzguenme ustedes c: solo no sean muy duros (?) soy sensible (?) ok no XDD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, les aviso también de una vez que ya solo me quedan dos tipos de abrazos diferentes, estoy emocionada y al mismo tiempo triste por eso, creo que sería el primer proyecto serio que termine, usualmente tengo muchos problemas para terminar colecciones o fics largos, pero este año mi propósito fue terminar aunque fuera uno así que celebraré cuando lleguemos al último capitulo, aun no sé que haré pero algo se me ocurrirá sino pues ya les pediré sugerencias :D**

 **En fin...**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	9. Abrazo acurrucado

**Yei por fin pude terminar esto, dios es que lo tenía en mi mente desde que salio el manga, es demasiado hermoso y no puedo esperar a ver como va este último (?) arco del manga. Sin mencionar que quiero ver la respuesta de Gray, que por supuesto yo creo que será un rotundo ¡SI!**

 **Me voy por las ramas pero es que no puedo evitarlo xDD en fin...**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Notas al final.**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

 _.0._

* * *

 **.**

 _Acurrucado_

" _Es uno de los más tiernos que existen; consiste en tomar los brazos de la otra persona, rodear tu cuerpo con ellos y recargarte en su pecho"_

.

* * *

.

Caminaba entre la desolación y la destrucción que solo la guerra podría causar, su cuerpo dolía y se sentía débil, pero se obligo a continuar andando; la noche había llegado y en lo alto del cielo podía vislumbrar una enorme luna de color rojo, era como la de la última vez, la última vez en que habían tenido que luchar por sus vidas y su futuro.

Se sentía tan intranquila y temerosa, no tenía idea de donde estaba y tampoco sabía a donde ir. Quería verlo, a él o a cualquiera. Quería saber que todo había terminado, que ahora estaban a salvo y que todos estaban bien.

Ella era un chica de presentimientos, los había tenido desde Phantom, quizá un tanto antes. Tragó duramente, sin saber porqué, el esfuerzo que aquello requirió le causo un dolor en la garganta, como si estuviera comiendo algo imposible de tragar.

El silencio se interrumpió ante un estruendo desconocido, una columna de humo parecía llamar a todos lo que pudieran verla, ella acató la petición y reanudo su marcha, ahora con un destino, que esperaba fuera respuesta a sus deseos.

Luego de haber recorrido unos metros, escucho que alguien la llamaba, se resistió a detenerse y mirar hacia atrás pero cuando el llamado se convirtió en un grito, no pudo seguir ignorándolo.

— ¡Juvia!

Giró y se encontró con la pequeña figura de Levy, la cual traía consigo a un maltrecho Gajeel. Parecía estar inconsciente pero cuando la maga de escritura sólida le dijo que estaba ahí, levantó la cabeza y la miró, sabía que aquella mirada era una revisión, para saber si estaba bien.

— Juvia está bien — les dijo, — ¿Levy-san y Gajeel-kun están bien?

La McGarden asintió y entonces le comunicó que iba a su mismo destino, al parecer ahí es donde se encontraba Natsu y compañía. Nadie sabía si estaban bien o no, de hecho nadie sabía nada de nadie.

Juvia se dispuso a ayudar a su compañera, el Dragon Slayer era demasiado pesado para ella sola y lo sabía de sobra. El camino se le hizo eterno, sin embargo la compañía de su mejor amigo y la peli-azul impidieron que se encausara a la desesperación.

Cuando por fin llegaron su ritmo cardíaco se disparó, ver a sus compañeros tan heridos casi le produjo un ataque. Lucy fue la primera en verlos, su mirada estaba triste y cansada, a pesar de que Natsu la tenía abrazada por el cuello con su brazo derecho. Erza y Jellal estaban más alejados, ambos se apoyaban en el otro para no caer.

Levy la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le dijo que bajaran a Gajeel para ver a los demás, ella actuó casi sin pensarlo. Quería preguntar por Gray pero su voz no lograba salir de su boca, la maga de espíritus estelares pareció leerle el pensamiento, lo supo por su mirada pero se mordió el labio antes de decir algo.

— Gray... — apartó la mirada de la suya y entonces continuo — esta con Wendy.

Se quedó parada presa del miedo, la actitud de la rubia no le gustaba nada empero se convenció a si misma de que si el mago de hielo estaba con la pequeña Dragon Slayer, entonces estaba bien.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta donde se supone estaba su gran amor, seguía intranquila pero no apuro el paso. Frente a ella pronto se vieron las figuras de Wendy y Charle, alcanzó a escuchar cómo es que la Exceed — transformada en humana— reñía a la peli-azul pero calló al verla.

— Viniste — fue su simple comentario.

La Dragon Slayer del cielo también giró a mirarla, con el mismo semblante que la rubia había tenido minutos antes. Abrió la boca y le pareció escuchar un lastimero alarido, mas no estaba segura, porque de inmediato se acercó para ver al Fullbuster.

— Gray-sama — llamó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

Estaba herido, muy herido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba con algo de dificultad. De nueva cuenta sintió el miedo, solo que esta vez era más grande y más profundo; parecía una cruel repetición de lo que había pasado durante el ataque de los mini dragones, aquel día Gray había muerto, lo sabía aunque realmente no hubiera pasado, y lo único que había hecho fue llorar sobre su cuerpo ensangrentado.

— ¡Juvia-san! — la violenta sacudida que le profirió la pequeña maga la hizo reaccionar. — Gray-san esta algo herido pero su vida no peligra — le aclaró con una seguridad que le saco más lágrimas.

Asintió despacio y regreso la mirada al Devil Slayer. Quiso suspirar de tranquilidad pero las emociones que la atacaban eran demasiado intensas como para poder hacerlo.

— Juvia-san debo ir a ver a los demás... — sabía lo que le pedía y aunque era ilógico en su estado respondió de inmediato.

— Juvia cuidará de Gray-sama — dijo, se seco las lágrimas y sonrió, tan tranquila como podía — Wendy no tiene que preocuparse.

La maga asintió y se fue en compañía de su mejor amiga. No aparto la mirada de ellas hasta que el verlas se volvió una tarea imposible, no estaba segura de que todo hubiera acabado pero al parecer si era el caso.

Gray se removió incomodo y se apuró a ayudarle a incorporarse. Él abrió un ojo y la miró, por primera vez sintió como si su mirada viera a través de ella con una facilidad impresionante y entonces se sonrojo; no había sido a propósito y de hecho era algo fuera de lugar, pero una pequeña risa salió de los labios del moreno.

— Esta bien — le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y entonces se sentó por sí mismo.

— ¿Gray-sama está bien realmente? — preguntó temerosa de que estuviera haciendo demasiado esfuerzo.

— Estoy bien, esto no es nada — parecía tan seguro que se permitió creerle.

— ¡Juvia se alegra tanto de que Gray-sama este a salvo! — admitió en un grito de verdadero alivio.

No solo era por el hecho de que él le había prometido una respuesta luego de que aquella guerra terminara, es que saber que había podido cumplir con lo que Silver le había pedido, le dada paz y alegría.

— ¿Tu estas bien?

Su voz sonó demasiado cerca de ella y por ello fue consciente de los pocos centímetros que los separaba.

— J-Juvia está bien — balbuceó nerviosa, él pareció aliviado. El silencio creció entre los dos y la maga de agua pensó que pronto se rompería, porque Gray se levantaría para ir con los demás.

Empero, sintió su mano tomar la suya llevándola hasta su cuello, después tomó su otra mano y la guió hasta su cintura. Contuvo la respiración mientras sentía el calor invadir su rostro, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, no esperaba un gesto tan intimo de parte del mago.

Él hizo lo propio y la rodeó con sus brazos, dejo descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro; todo pareció dar vueltas, si no estuviera tan en shock hubiera dado gracias por no estar de pie, porque sus rodillas temblaban cual gelatina y era obvio que no hubieran soportado su peso.

— Yo también me alegro porque estás bien — le habló sin moverse ni un milímetro, — yo... — sintió como tragaba saliva — estaba preocupado.

La apretó con un poco más de fuerza, por ello sintió el duro pecho del Fullbuster; estaba a punto de desmayarse pero no lo lograba.

— Gray-sama — susurró y entonces también lo abrazó un tanto más fuerte. — ¿Todo termino?

Quería escucharlo de su boca, porque si no, no lo creería.

— Si, — deshizo su agarre y ella aflojo el suyo en consecuencia, el Devil Slayer giró y volvió a tomar sus manos, hasta ponerlas sobre su pecho. — Todo termino.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos, dejo que se recargara en su pecho y lo miró atentamente. Estaba exhausto.

— Descanse Gray-sama.

Le dijo y lo acomodó bien. Ambos quedaron en silencio pero estaba vez era el silencio de una paz que comenzaba a ser verdadera. Ya no había que luchar más, podían dejar de estar alerta y descansar las heridas y el cansancio.

— Si.

Sonrió y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento. De su momento. El primero que tendrían juntos.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Antes que nada ¡les doy gracias a todos por sus review y favoritos! nunca pensé que estos pequeños drabbles o lo que sean (XD) fueran a tener tanta aceptación. La verdad ha sido un placer escribir todos estos momentos con Gray y Juvia como protagonistas. Estoy triste porque ya solo me falta uno T-T no sé que haré cuando termine.**

 **Sé que aun tengo fics pero estos escritos me gustaban demasiado ToT veré si puedo hacer algo parecido en un futuro no muy lejano aunque lo dudo mucho.**

 **He estado pensando mucho y para celebrar el final, despedir con honores o como lo gusten ver (?)** **este fic, decidí hacer un episodio final (aparte del que me falta) pero me gustaría invitarlos a que me dejen su tipo de abrazo (puede ser como los pongo yo, osea con el nombre y una breve explicación), o simplemente me digan más o menos que quieren ver en el fic, me inspiraré en el que más me guste y dedicaré el último capitulo a quien me de ese abrazo/idea (?)**

 **Espero que sean lindos conmigo y me ayuden, yo se que me dejaran esas muestras de amor verdadero C:**

 **Creo que eso es todo, no tengo mucho que decir sobre el capitulo porque ame como quedo, así que espero les guste también :D**

 **¿Me regalan un review?  
**


	10. Abrazo directo

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esto pero lo cierto es que no había tenido mucho tiempo y la tristeza de saber que el final de esta serie de escritos ya ha llegado me impedían escribir algo bueno, es el último capitulo que tenía pendiente y quería cerrar con broche de oro (aunque me falte el extra que haré XDD)**

 **Me voy por las ramas pero es que no puedo evitarlo xDD en fin...**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Notas al final.**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 _Directo_

" _Es mucho más sentido, directo y honesto. Al abrazarse de frente, podrán sentir aquello que los une"_

 _._

* * *

.

Gray observó como la maga de agua miraba el lugar con una mezcla de nostalgia y angustia, recién habían terminado una misión y se supone que debían ir de regreso a Fairy Tail pero la había convencido de desviarse un poco en el camino.

Era claro que para la Loxar había sido una sorpresa saber que su destino tan misterioso era la cabaña donde habían vivido varios meses juntos hacía ya unos años. Pero es que en ese lugar es donde se había dado cuenta de muchas de las cosas que lo habían llevado a aceptar los sentimientos que ella tanto le profesaba.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, pero lo cierto es que los meses que habían pasado juntos eran uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía, por ello, a su consideración no había mejor lugar para hacer lo que había decidido hacía unas pocas semanas.

— Gray-sama — la maga de agua lo llamó desde el umbral de la puerta, la confusión aun era notoria en su rostro pero eso no le había impedido mantenerse serena.

— Siéntate — le dijo mientras señalaba la pequeña banca que había en el frente, la misma donde ella le había esperado meses.

La maga obedeció aunque se notó incomoda por el lugar. Camino hasta ella y la miró, no pretendía admirarla ni examinarla, más bien quería convencerse de que era a él a quien Juvia había elegido, a pesar de que sentía que no se lo merecía.

Ella no emitió palabra alguna pero no fue necesario, tan solo con mirar sus ojos supo que temía, aguantó las ganas de sonreír con ironía porque sus fantasías estaban demasiado lejos de la realidad.

Tomó su mano y deslizó la fina pieza de joyería, que había llevado en su bolsillo desde que habían partido de Magnolia, por su dedo anular. El anillo era bastante simple, era de oro blanco sin embargo el zafiro azul en forma de gota de agua le daba un aspecto precioso, o al menos eso le había dicho Lucy.

Ninguno emitió palabra alguna, por distintas razones, la oji-azul miraba el anillo tan fijamente que parecía que había sufrido un serio shock. Se acuclilló sin soltarle la mano y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las lagrimas en sus ojos.

— Gray-sama — gimió, como si sintiera dolor al hablar — esto...

Él la entendió de inmediato, no podía creerlo a pesar de que hubiera soñado tantas veces con aquello. Sabía también que quería que le dedicará las palabras correspondientes y que le preguntará lo obvio pero negó con la cabeza, no podía hacerlo.

— Sabes que no soy ese tipo de hombre — de hecho, ni siquiera había pretendido serlo jamás — no podría empezar a decir... — no era bueno hablando, mucho menos de sus sentimientos, no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado — las cosas que quieres escuchar.

Se incorporó y la obligó a hacerlo también, a pesar de que ella no había puesto resistencia alguna. Limpió las lagrimas de su rostro con delicadeza, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares, Juvia lo miraba atenta, casi esperando que de un momento a otro cambiará de opinión.

Mantuvo su rostro entre sus manos, quería que supiera tantas cosas sin que tuviera que decirlas, sin embargo parecía que la situación no daba pie a esa posibilidad. Y entonces supo que había vuelto a perder, porque no importaba cuanto se esforzara, no podía negarle nada, no cuando lo que le pedía era algo que deseaba darle.

Se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, era un roce suave y sin prisas, sus bocas se acoplaron de inmediato a aquella muestra de afecto como si fuera algo natural para los dos. Casi nunca la besaba así, tan deseoso de que viera que tan profundo era lo que sentía por ella. Dejo su dulce boca a pesar de la pequeña protesta que Juvia había emitido, ella lo miro de la forma tan única en que lo hacía y espero que dijera algo, pero en vez de hacerlo la Loxar lo abrazó, sin más.

Se sintió confuso pero el mero hecho de sentir su cuerpo recargado en el suyo hizo que correspondiera, descansó su barbilla sobe su hombro mientras se deleitaba con el olor a flores silvestres que desprendía la azulada cabellera de su novia.

Estar en esa posición le hizo recordar todas las razones por las que la amaba. Su ternura, su paciencia, su perseverancia, su amor incondicional y su eterno apoyo; tampoco podía olvidar sus celos y su increíble imaginación.

Recordó su eterna creencia de ser perfectamente compatibles al igual que sus magias y no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

— Sé que este lugar te trae malos recuerdos — comenzó a decir — porque te abandone aquí y permaneciste meses bajo la lluvia, esperando a que volviera — el dolor imperdonable de su acción lo seguían atacando cuando recordaba aquello — por eso quería pedírtelo aquí, para que tuvieras un mejor recuerdo sobre este lugar.

Sabía que no podía borrar el pasado pero podía crear mejores recuerdos en el presente. Deshizo el abrazo y la sostuvo por los hombros, haría todo por ser el hombre que ella merecía sin importar que tuviera que cambiar algunas cosas de sí mismo.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Valía la pena hacerlo cuando recibía una sonrisa y un sonrojo de su parte. Juvia se arrojo a sus brazos con más lágrimas en sus ojos, unas que ahora si eran de felicidad.

— ¡Claro que Juvia acepta, Gray-sama!

— ¡Oe, Juvia ya no llores! — pidió nervioso, porque nunca le había gustado ver llorar a las mujeres y ahora, odiaba verla llorar a ella.

— Juvia por fin será la esposa de Gray-sama — canturreó feliz y él se permitió sonreír de la misma manera.

— Lamento que tuvieras que esperar tanto — aunque la verdad no tanto, porque todo lo que habían vivido le había hecho valorarla como se merecía.

— A Juvia no le importa — dijo sonriente — Juvia esperaría a Gray-sama tanto como fuera necesario.

Y no le cabía duda de que así era. La observó mientras admiraba el anillo en su dedo, se sintió feliz por ella, por los dos realmente. Tomó aire como si aquello le ayudara a reaccionar y le abrazo de nuevo.

— De ahora en adelante, realmente voy a estar contigo.

No importaba que viniera después, no iba a dejarla atrás nuevamente.

— Juvia lo sabe — ella lo besó tiernamente y le sonrió otra vez. — Juvia cree que se hace tarde.

El sol comenzaba ponerse, si querían regresar al gremio tenían que apresurarse. La alzó en brazos, deleitándose con la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el sonrojo de su rostro, no importaba cuanto tiempo llevarán juntos parecía que Juvia no iba a dejar de sonrojarse.

— Podemos retrasarnos unos días — le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ladina — además pagamos por este lugar, hay que aprovecharlo.

Entró con Juvia en brazos, un solo recuerdo bueno no bastaba para menospreciar tantos malos, si quería hacerlo bien necesitaba más. Y así como en se había esforzado en cumplir sus otras metas, iba cumplir con esta.

.

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Ahora si que cada quien puede imaginarse el final que quiera XDD 7w7 yo ya lo hago (?) ok no :v lo cierto es que espero que este último capítulo les haya gustado, aun tienen chance de dejarme su tipo de abrazo sino pos ya se cual haré :D**

 **Aún me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que no voy a escribir más de estos abrazos pero no desesperen que ya planeo una serie parecida a esta, aunque no estoy todavía muy segura de como será, necesito terminar de planearlo bien, asi que los tendré esperando un tiempo, sorry.**

 **¡Gracias por sus review y favs!**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	11. Abrazo de despedida

**Si me tarde mucho en traer este capítulo sorry, como que no me salían los feeling y batashe pero espero que este abrazo sea de su agrado, aun haré otro aparte de este, y entonces si, habremos terminado este fic ;w;**

 **En fin, disculpen la falta de descripción pero este me lo invente y pos ya no sé me ocurrió nada uvu**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 _Abrazo de despedida_

 _._

* * *

.

El caos está en marcha pero es lo que menos le importa, porque no puede creer sus palabras, las lágrimas surcan su rostro, él solo frunce el ceño y ella llora más.

— Juvia... — dice su nombre en tono de reproche mientras intenta apartarla de su lado.

Pero la maga de agua es terca y no lo suelta, tiembla de miedo y desesperación, porque es una locura lo que le pide.

— Por favor... — susurra ella, en un tono suplicante que le rompe el corazón — no vayas.

Y así lo sorprende una vez más, porque no habla en tercera persona, por primera vez; el Devil Slayer escucha los ecos de la batalla y frunce más el ceño al darse cuenta que el tiempo corre y debería irse ya, pero al contemplarla sabe que no puede irse dejándola así.

— Soy el único que puede detenerlo — intenta tocar su lado racional pero lo único que consigue es que la fémina niegue fuertemente y se sujete a él con más fuerza.

— No, Gray-sama — su voz suena tan rota, justo como había sonado la suya el día en que se abrazaron bajo la nieve. — Juvia no puede vivir sin ti.

Y él lo sabe pero no puede dejar su promesa ni a su mejor amigo, lo ha pensando bastante tiempo y sabe que solo la magia que su padre le heredo funcionará; ya ha aceptado cargar con las consecuencias, sean cuales sean, y aquello incluye su dolor y tristeza.

— Lo siento — la abraza con fuerza, solo para que no levante la cabeza y lo vea llorar.

Juvia sigue suplicando porque su pecho se ha oprimido cruelmente, ha tenido otro mal presentimiento, justo como el de la última vez, pero ahora no cree que pueda volver a verlo, porque ahora su destino no está en sus manos.

Pero el Fullbuster ya no puede dar marcha a atrás, no cuando también luchara por la vida de ella, porque pueda tener más días soleados, a pesar de que ya no vaya a estar a su lado para verlos.

— Mi respuesta... — traga duro porque sabe que es la primera y última vez que ella lo escuchara, porque es la primera y última vez que podrá decírselo — te quiero.

Le susurra en el oído y entonces el cuerpo de Juvia tiembla con fuerza, su agarre se afloja y aprovecha para separarlos. La maga de agua se queda en el suelo, llorando mientras lo mira devastada, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, las lagrimas vuelven a aparecer en sus ojos pero las borra con fuerza, usando su brazo.

Se detiene de pronto y regresa por sobre sus pasos, se arrodilla junto a ella y rodea sus brazos en su cuello, la Loxar sigue llorando pero se queda quieta por la confusión, es entonces cuando siente como algo cuelga de su cuello, quiere bajar la cabeza y ver lo que es aquello pero de nueva cuenta esta en sus brazos.

— Prométeme que vivirás — su calidez la envuelve, haciéndola desear quedarse así para siempre, pero él — como siempre — la aparta de su lado — prométemelo, Juvia — exige mirándola fijamente, ella no sabe si es culpa o tristeza lo que reflejan sus ojos pero sabe que no puede negarse, no cuando es algo que Gray le pide.

Asiente despacio y llora aún más — lo prometo. — Entonces siente sus labios sobre los suyos, no hay pasión ni romance en el aire, pero siente su amor, siente lo que él ha querido decirle; es un beso casto y dulce, justo como esperaba de él. Gray se levanta sin decir más nada y se aleja, para — ahora sí — no regresar.

Juvia sabe que es el final, el final para su historia que no tuvo oportunidad de comenzar, o más bien, que comenzó y nadie lo noto. Dirige su mirada hacia su cuello y encuentra el collar de plata que siempre llevo, aquel que — en más de una ocasión — quiso probarse.

El dolor se agudiza y es entonces cuando toma una decisión, porque no importa lo que le haya prometido, ella no iba a quedarse ahí. Se levanta y corre hacía donde esta él, sabe que eso lo molestará, pero eso es algo con lo que podrá vivir, con lo que no podrá, es con el arrepentimiento de no hacerlo.

Porque ella ha estado a su lado desde siempre y eso no iba a cambiar, menos en lo que podría ser el último día de su vida.

Porque si ha de cumplir su última voluntad, entonces ella cumplirá la suya.

.

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Eso es todo, como dije espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco a todas sus review, fav y follow, en verdad me hicieron muy feliz, en el siguiente capítulo les daré las gracias correspondientes y responderé review.**

 **Para Nana, estoy bien gracias por preocuparte pero el huracán no pego en donde yo vivo así que solo tuvimos lluvias, lo peor que me paso es que me moje regresando de la escuela pero es todo. Gracias por el bonito review y ojala vuelvas pronto porque te extraño un montón uvu, ojala todo vaya bien para ti amiga mía, te quiero.**

 **Les mando abrazos virtuales a todos.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	12. Abrazo de agradecimiento

**Debo decirles algo importante sobre estos drabbles/OS, pero lo diré en las notas de autor, así que sha saben las leen al final.  
**

 **Disculpen la falta de descripción pero este me lo invente y pos ya no sé me ocurrió nada uvu**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 _Abrazo de agradecimiento_

 _._

* * *

.

Gray se paseaba impaciente por la sala, ignoraba a todos los presentes aunque Natsu insistiera en que dejara de moverse, pero es que quería ver a su esposa, saber cómo se encontraba, sin embargo, para su vergüenza, se había desmayado en el quirófano y por ende, no le habían permitido volver.

Así que lo único que podía hacer era caminar de un lado a otro, el reloj pareció avanzar lentamente, por ello, su preocupación se disparo pensando lo peor. Se quedó quieto al pensar, sus manos se hicieron puños y agacho la mirada. Si algo le pasaba... sería enteramente su culpa.

Sería culpa suya por haberla apoyado en su deseo de ser madre, porque a pesar de la salud de ella, cualquier cosa podría salir mal. Negó con la cabeza, intentando despejarla de aquellos pensamientos, Juvia no lo dejaría, no cuando tenían tantos planes para su familia.

Luego de tortuosos minutos, una enfermera salió, Gray la reconoció, era la que los había recibido al llegar al hospital. Sus pies avanzaron sin siquiera ordenárselos pero no dejo de avanzar, no hasta que estuvo frente a la mujer.

— ¿Señor Fullbuster? — preguntó y el quiso reclamarle el que no pudiera reconocerlo como él a ella, Erza respondió por él, al parecer la pelirroja sabía que no iba a responder —su esposa y el bebé están perfectamente...

Aquellas palabras le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo, Juvia estaba bien, el niño que llevaba en su vientre había nacido, sano y salvo. Cayó en cuenta de que ahora, era padre.

— ¿Puedo verlos? — preguntó con ansiedad, la emoción que recorría su cuerpo solo podría ser calmada al ver a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. La enfermera sonrió, como conmovida por su actitud, en otras circunstancias se hubiera ruborizado por ello, pero ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente.

— Claro, sígame — dijo para luego guiarlo por otro de los pasillos del hospital, no pasaron demasiadas habitaciones hasta llegar a la 323, la mujer abrió la puerta y le dejo pasar.

Juvia estaba recostada en la cama, su cabello azul estaba desarreglado y el cansancio se notaba en su rostro pero él sabía que ella estaba feliz, estaba feliz por la criatura que sostenía en sus brazos. La admiró por un momento, su esposa se veía radiante, por la felicidad que se vislumbraba en sus ojos, los cuales, estaban completamente enfocados en su hijo.

De ella, de él, de los dos.

De pronto sus orbes azulinos lo miran fijamente y una sonrisa aun más deslumbrante se forma en sus labios. — Gray-sama — le llama, con ese tono de voz que solo usa con su nombre.

Se acerca a la cama, sus nervios y su emoción se combinan en una extraña sensación que no puede ni nombrar, pero, sabe que está feliz. Al llegar a su lado puede observar al bebé con atención, es una pequeña persona rosácea y delicada, en su cabeza parece haber una mata de cabello oscuro, sus ojos están cerrados por lo que se pregunta de qué color serán. Oscuros como los de su padre o azul brillante como los de su madre. El bebé abre los ojos con pereza, casi como concediéndole la respuesta a su única pregunta; sonríe al notar que su iris es de un hermoso azul, como los de la mujer que le murmura palabras de amor.

— Es un niño, Gray-sama — le informa viéndolo fijamente, casi esperando que este conforme, aunque ya le hubiera dicho que el sexo no importaba, iba a amar a la criatura.

— Es hermoso, Juvia — dice embelesado por su primogénito, — tiene tus ojos.

— Y el cabello de Gray-sama — su esposa parece estar encantada, pues así mismo había jurado y perjurado que sería su hijo.

— Tenías razón — concede para deleite de la — ahora — Fullbuster.

— ¿Gray-sama quiere cargarlo? — pregunta de repente, como siempre lo descoloca pero esta vez a pesar de sus nervios, asiente.

Tranquilamente, su esposa le indica como cargarlo. Gray siente como si sostuviera la delicadeza echa persona, es como si cualquier cosa pudiera dañar al niño y es entonces cuando entiende porque los padres viven para cuidar a sus hijos.

El momento es interrumpido por la enfermera pues tiene que llevarse al bebé de nuevo para un par de chequeos más, él le pasa al niño y la mujer sale de la habitación. Tan pronto como regresa su vista a su esposa, esta le exige que vigile al niño pues teme que algo le pase, Gray casi ríe pero igual le asegura que su hijo tiene bastantes tío sobreprotectores en la sala de espera, así que no hay que temer.

— Tú debes descansar — le dice al ver como sus parpados luchan por mantenerse abiertos.

— Juvia no quiere dormir — susurra como lo hace cuando algo la entristece. Toma su mano y se sienta junto a ella en la cama, besa su frente y en silencio la incita a contarle lo que sucede — Juvia tiene miedo de despertar y que esto sea un sueño.

Él no sabe si ese ridículo miedo es causa del cansancio o no, sin embargo, entiende que su esposa dude luego de tanto rechazo. Le pasa un brazo por sobre el cuello y la abraza con cuidado.

— No es un sueño Juvia — le dice al oído — esta es nuestra realidad — siente como su esposa tiembla, signo inequívoco de que intenta no llorar, ella lo abraza también y entonces se funden en una muestra de amor.

— Gracias, Juvia — le dice sin romper su unión — gracias por darme una familia propia otra vez — una que quizá no reemplazara a la perdida pero si una familia que amara y protegerá con su vida.

Siente como ella niega con la cabeza y se separa un poco, solo lo necesario para que puedan verse — Juvia le agradece a Gray-sama, por darle tanta felicidad... ella nunca pensó que... pudiera ser tan feliz.

Se quedan en un cómodo silencio hasta que la puerta da paso al gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore.

— ¿Y bien como se llamara? — preguntó Salamander, tan directo como es.

— Eira — contestó — Eira Fullbuster — Juvia le miró algo sorprendida pero luego sonrió, aquel nombre era uno de los más extraños que ella había propuesto para su hijo pero había algo en ese nombre que lo hacía especial, no solo era que su significado fuera nieve, sino que era algo más, algo que no podía explicar.

El alboroto no se hizo esperar, parecía que todos se habían confabulado para molestarlo pero luego de unos minutos fueron echados de la habitación por Erza y las enfermeras del hospital.

— Gray-sama debería ir a ver a Eira-chan — no quería dejarla sola pero sabía que no estaría tranquila hasta que lo hiciera.

— Solo si me prometes dormir un poco — le pidió, aunque ella quisiera demostrar entereza, estaba completamente agotada.

— Solo si Gray-sama promete estar aquí cuando Juvia despierte — sonrió porque solo ella podía poner una condición a otra.

— Estaré aquí con Eira — prometió, la ayudo a acostarse y beso su frente — te amo.

— También te amo — contestó, en primera persona como lo venía haciendo desde que se habían casado.

Espero a que cerrara los ojos y salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Una vez estuvo en el pasillo, pudo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, incluso ahora, había ocasiones en que sentía que no merecía el amor de Juvia pero eran justo momentos tan hermosos y felices como este que sabía que ella era el agua que necesitaba para vivir, y ahora, esa gran mujer le había dado aquel que sería siempre su orgullo.

.

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Alguien por ahí dijo que quería ver algo de los hijos de Gray y Juvia y pos sho aquí cumpliendo con los sueños (?) Si se preguntan por el nombre Eira (según traductor de google) significa nieve en gales y desde que vi el nombre a pesar de que me suena más a mujer, me gusto para un hijo varón de Gray y Juvia *o* en otro de mis fics les di una niña llamada Silvia pero ahora quería un niño XDD**

 **Espero que el final no me haya quedado raro o fuera de lugar respecto a lo demás pero conforme fui escribiendo me di cuenta que no tenía idea de como terminar y esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, me tarde un poco pero al final decidí dejarlo así.**

 **En fin...**

 **Con respecto al fic pues... las chicas del grupo "Gruvia en Fanfiction" casi casi me han rodeado cual jauría de bestias hambrientas de fics (?) y me han lanzado un montón de nuevos abrazos para que continuara el fic, realmente soy de las personas que cuando piensa un fic como fic o un OS como un OS, no lo sigue una vez finalizado por más que me pidan una continuación. Sin embargo, este fic es como una colección de escritos y cada uno es independiente de los demás por lo que no me crea problemas saltarme las diferentes bases de la relación de Gray y Juvia, así que decidí darles gusto.**

 **Tengo ahora una lista con 10 abrazos más, algunos los estoy considerando todavía porque se parecen a alguno que ya hice, no se si los haré todos (lo más seguro es que no) pero habrá tipos de abrazos para un rato más, debo decir que tampoco es que valla a seguir este fic cada que me den más tipos de abrazos, ahora sigo emocionada por el fic, así que seguiré escribiendo pero cuando crea/sienta que esto ya llego a su final pues lo daré por finalizado.**

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, de verdad.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	13. Abrazo sentimental

**Sé que tarde eternidades en traer otro cap de este fic pero la verdad estuve ocupada y sin inspiración para nada, este OS lo pensé hace unos días luego de ver un dibujo de Rboz, que hizo para año nuevo, no es la gran cosa pero espero y les guste.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 _Abrazo sentimental_

 _._

* * *

.

Juvia no sabía cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación, es decir, se suponía que sólo irían a celebrar el fin de año en casa de Lucy, en una fiesta pequeña sin más dificultad.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba siendo abrazada por un ebrio Gray que no paraba de sollozar sobre su pecho, y todo porque él, Gajeel y Natsu se habían adueñado del alcohol, argumentando que Lucy, Erza, Levy y ella siempre los ponían en aprietos luego de beber.

— Juvia tu eres la única que me entiende — volvió a repetir el Fullbuster como por enésima vez.

— Juvia lo sabe Gray-sama — la verdad es que las primeras cincuenta veces habían sido lindas pero luego de oír aquello más de cien, ya no podía emocionarse.

— Lamento haberte hecho llorar — bien eso si era nuevo — te prometo que un día vamos a casarnos — abrió la boca asombrada por aquella promesa.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó entre esperanzada y temerosa.

— Si y viviremos juntos — Juvia sintió como el moreno recostaba su cara justo sobre sus pechos al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura — y tendremos hijos, un niño y una niña — dijo con una voz adormilada — sé que quieres treinta hijos pero tendrás que conformarte con dos — ahora lo escuchaba intentando ser firme — el niño de llamará Urian y la niña será Mika.

La peli-azul no pudo evitar emocionarse por esas declaraciones, su mente voló intentando imaginarse a aquellas dos criaturitas, esos dos hermosos bebés que tendrían juntos.

— Pero tienes que ganártelo — la declaración la sacó de sus fantasías, no entendía a que se refería pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera — tienes que aguantarme, Juvia — bien eso podía hacerlo — porque soy un desastre y yo no puedo andar por ahí, diciéndote palabras bonitas — eso también lo sabía, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a sus pequeñas muestras de cariño — si quieres que te de mi corazón tendrás que prometerme que no te irás.

El mago de hielo volvió a llorar pero esta vez no era un llanto producido por el alcohol, esta vez realmente estaba llorando por lo que sentía.

— Tu no podrás dejarme como lo hicieron mis padres, Ur y Ultear — sintió como el Fullbuster eliminaba los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre sus cuerpos — tú no tienes esa opción.

Juvia comprendió su sentir, el moreno había perdido ya mucho de lo que era importante para él y ahora temía que algo parecido le sucediera. Sonrió y llevó una de sus manos a la cabellera oscura de Gray, acariciando sus finos cabellos.

— Juvia no irá a ninguna parte si no es con Gray-sama — porque ella ya había estado sola toda la vida, de hecho, sino fuera por él, hubiera renunciado a esta sin miramientos; pero ahora haría lo que hiciera falta para seguir viviendo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo.

Ambos se quedaron refugiados en el abrazo que compartían, Juvia estaba encanta y agradecida con la situación — a pesar de que en un principio no la había apreciado —, al fin había podido escuchar los verdaderos pensamientos de su Gray-sama y ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando por su amor.

— Gray-sama — llamó con una mirada brillante, llena de determinación — Juvia se esforzará.

Los segundos pasaron y no recibió respuesta alguna, bajo la mirada y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Gray se había quedado dormido sobre sus pechos y no solo eso, sino que tenía la boca abierta y su saliva comenzó a caer sobre su piel.

— Gray-sama debe despertarse — no es que a ella le desagradara lo que sucedía pero lo cierto es que el peso del mago de hielo comenzaba a ser demasiado para ella.

Intentó una y mil formas de hacer despertar a su amado pero ninguna funcionó, suspiro y entonces se resigno a aguantar hasta que alguien fuera en su ayuda.

— Juvia...

La voz adormilada del Fullbuster le produjo un estremecimiento de placer, amaba saber que su amado soñaba con ella.

— Gray-sama está soñando con Juvia — pensó con el rostro enrojecido. En consecuencia, su mente comenzó a pensar los diferentes sueños que podría estar teniendo el mago.

— Tus pechos son suaves, tan suaves como un algodón de azúcar — Gray presiono su cara contra esa parte de su anatomía y la oji-azul sintió un escalofrío al sentir su respiración chocando contra su piel — no me molestaría usarlos de almohada.

En ese punto la mente de la maga de agua no pudo resistir más y terminó desmayándose, llevándose consigo al moreno. Sin duda alguna, Juvia había tenido el mejor inició de año de toda su vida y Gray tendría el peor, aunque claro, iba a tener dulces sueños antes de despertar.

.

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Si me salió raro pero sha saben como soy (?) ok no pero no puedo evitarlo, lo juro. He de decir que ame al Gray ebrio, es bastante lindo igual que la Juvia ebria, estoy pensando hacer algo con ambos ebrios pero eso tendrá que esperar a que actualice mis otros fics.**

 **Tengo en mente más OS así que espero estén pendientes de mi (?)**

 **¿Me regala un review?**


	14. Abrazo de baile lento

Hace más de un año que no actualizaba este fic, realmente no estaba terminado solo que no había tenido inspiración para escribir algo -tuve una que otra con los últimos mangas pero ya había hecho cosas parecidas y no quería repetir- otra cosa es que la mayoría de abrazos que me quedaban solo me inspiraban a hacer cosas que ya había hecho y como dije no me gustaría repetir cosas que ya hice. Esta vez conseguí más descripciones de abrazos que me han dado varias ideas para seguir este fic así que por eso es que vengo a actualizar, creo que cuando termine con estos daré por terminado -por fin- esta serie.

En fin, disfruten la lectura :D

.

 _ **Discraimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

.0.

* * *

.

 _Abrazo de baile lento_

 _"Este abrazo significa que cada uno piensa en el otro constantemente, si sigues abrazándote así con tu pareja luego de muchos años es una clara evidencia de que el romance sigue vivo y ardiente"_

.

* * *

.

Jaló a la hermosa mujer de cabellera azulina de la muñeca, él no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas cosas pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por cumplir con cada uno de los puntos del itinerario que ella había preparado durante meses. Juvia no protesto, en vez de eso sonrió y se aferró a su abrazo tras un suspiro de pura felicidad, avanzaron juntos hasta la mitad de la iluminada pista improvisada que Gajeel y Laki habían construido muy temprano en la mañana.

Ignoró — o al menos intento — las miradas brillantes de las chicas del gremio y las miradas burlonas de los varones, ellos esperaban verle hacer el ridículo a pesar de que era uno de los mejores — lo que significaba que él no solía pisar a su pareja cada dos segundos —.

Durante los preparativos de ese día, se había limitado a acompañar a la mujer de ojos de mar de un lado a otro, contratando y arreglando un sin fin de cosas que no tenía idea que fueran necesarias pero que ella ansiaba de corazón y él, teniendo el firme propósito de hacerla feliz, no se había negado a darle, al menos no hasta que con una mirada ansiosa y los nervios del pasado, le pidió tomar una decisión tan importante que le hizo atragantarse con el pan recién hecho que ella había decorado con su imagen.

En aquel momento creyó que ella deseaba torturarlo por los malos momentos que le había hecho pasar puesto que le informó a las dos "organizadoras" de aquello, Erza y Meredy, de su decisión y puesto que eran mujeres no paso ni un minuto antes de que el resto de las integrantes del gremio se enterasen también. Tuvo que soportar sus criticas y amenazas cada que tomaba una elección errónea y por si fuera poco, soportó la infinita confianza de su — entonces — prometida.

— Juvia muere por saber que canción eligió Gray-sama — le comentó con una sonrisa brillante, de esas que se grababan en su memoria como las cicatrices se grababan en su piel.

— La única buena que se me ocurrió, según me dejaron claro — no quería quejarse con ella pero le era imposible no hacerlo al recordar todo su sufrimiento.

— Juvia está segura que Gray-sama eligió con el corazón así que cualquiera que sea, Juvia está segura la amara por siempre.

El rojo se esparció por sus mejillas, ella siempre hacía eso, hacía enloquecer su corazón con tan simples palabras. El escenario se iluminó cuando Mirajane tomó posesión de este, iba arreglada para la ocasión y en sus manos tenía lista la guitarra que tantas veces había usado para cantar en el gremio, eso no estaba en los planes, al menos no en los suyos. La albina deslizó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, creando una hermosa melodía que atrapó la atención de los presentes, su voz de ángel inició la interpretación que iba acorde con las notas.

Mientras tanto, unió su mano derecha con la de ella y rodeó con la otra la cintura femenina que se acentuaba con el corsé del vestido blanco que le había provocado un mini infarto la primera vez que lo vio. Suavemente la guió por la pista, su larga falda le complicó un poco la tarea pero gracias a las clases extra que había tomado por mera precaución no trastabilló.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, él podía ver como los hermosos ojos de Juvia comenzaban a humedecerse conforme la canción avanzaba. La letra contaba mucho de su sentir y lo hacía de una forma que no podía expresarle frente a todo el mundo pero que en la intimidad entre los dos le demostró demasiadas veces.

— Sin ti, me siento roto, como si fuera la mitad de un todo — le susurró en cuanto ella descansó su cabeza en su pecho, intentando parar el llanto con el latir de su corazón — sin ti, me siento desgarrado, como una vela en la tormenta.

Yendo a la deriva sin un puerto al cual llegar. Así había sido su vida antes de que le abriera su alma y le entregara todo de sí. Ahora solo deseaba perderse en el mar que era su cabello, surcando las olas que sus hebras formaban mientras la veía dormir a su lado.

— Tu eres la melodía perfecta, la única armonía que quiero escuchar— ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con amor, soltó sus manos para luego engancharlas a su cuello — mi parte favorita es tenerte junto a mí.

Casi por instinto llevó su mano libre a su cintura, entrelazándola con la que ya estaba ahí. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos pero eso estaba bien, en ese momento ya no le importaba demostrarle nada a nadie, solo quería seguir ahí con ella.

— Sin ti, no soy más que una triste canción — recargó su frente en la suya sin importarle si eso desarreglaría su peinado, ese que tanto le había presumido durante la cena.

Estaba lleno de lágrimas contenidas, dolor y perdida, todo congelado en lo más profundo de su ser, como un iceberg que no hacía más que crecer. Ella era agua, era un mar de calidez que se había formado alrededor de el, derritiéndolo poco a poco, hasta que desapareció.

Temía que algún día, su presencia se fuera de su vida, trayendo consigo más sentimientos para congelar mas había aprendido algo de ella y eso era a vivir por los que se ama, tomar los sentimientos más profundos y transformarlos en poder, hasta lograr volver a casa.

— Contigo caigo, es como que estoy dejando todo mi pasado en siluetas en la pared — su voz de sirena repitió una estrofa pasada — contigo soy un lío hermoso — no le había escuchado nunca hablar de esa forma, sin embargo, no era extraño, ya no más, no importaba que descubriera de ella, Juvia siempre iba a ser Juvia.

Por el silencio había temido que su elección hubiera resultado triste, deseó haber elegido una canción más alegre empero, al oírla cantar y ver la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios color fresa se felicitó por la elección.

— Te amo — le dijo antes de tomar sus labios por segunda vez en el día.

Sabía a champaña y salmón, a dulzura y amor, todo en una combinación que resultaba de lo más tentadora. Deseaba terminar con la fiesta para poder tomarla y llevarla lejos, a un lugar donde pudiera volver a admirarla en silencio sin que nadie lo mirara hacerlo, deseaba seguir la curva de su cuello entre besos y caricias hasta que ella suspirara su nombre, deseaba hundirse su interior hasta que su respiración se volviera jadeos y deseaba verla descansar a su lado hasta que sus ojos no pudiera permanecer más tiempo abiertos.

— Juvia también ama a Gray-sama — le sonrió de nuevo, agregando así otra pieza más a su colección.

Ella era un mar que se excedía en correr y jugar pero a él, el mar le traía paz. Era como una lluvia de estrellas, inquieta y tan bella que no le permitía apartar la mirada. Aunque de igual forma él no había podido despegarla desde que se habían conocido, porque de alguna u otra forma ella lo llamaba y a pesar de haber querido ignorar su llamado, siempre terminaba acudiendo en respuesta.

Era irremediable, pensó. Ya fuera cosa del destino, sus magias o simplemente su corazón, tenían que estar juntos hasta el final, uno que esperaba estuviera a muchos años; porque anhelaba seguir aprendiendo a vivir la vida, colmado de sentimientos, siempre y cuando fuera ella la que le mostrará el camino.

.

* * *

.0.

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Creo que nunca había hecho un fic tan cursi XDD realmente no lo hago porque no me gusta pero ya le hacía falta algo así a la serie y que mejor que durante la boda de Gray y Juvia 7u7**

 **Si alguien pregunta la canción que ellos bailan se llama "sad song" de We the kings, si es un poco triste pero me gusto así que por eso la elegí XDD la letra es una traducción de dos versiones solo elegí las que iban más acorde a lo que quería escribir. "Ella era un mar que se excedía en correr y jugar" y "Era como una lluvia de estrellas, inquieta y tan bella" son estrofas de otra canción, esta se llama "Copos de cristal" de EnmanuelDSite, pueden encontrarla en Youtube.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales para:**

 **-Artemisa Neko-chan**

 **-ammipime**

 **-Ligt Winchester**

 **Por sus comentarios en el último capitulo, de verdad muchas gracias :D no tengo el tiempo para responderles -aunque creo que ya lo había hecho con algunas- así que lo haré bien general.**

 **En fin...**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**

 **P.D. Lean mi fic "No es mi culpa" que es el único que voy a estar actualizando (?) digo si quieren XDD -y si les gusta el Lyredy y el StinLi sino bueno no lo hagan compas :v-.**


End file.
